


God Only Knows

by partly



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partly/pseuds/partly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madeline's thoughts about Michael at the end of Season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Only Knows

_"And God only knows what hole he's in now"_

Callahan's words echoed in Madeline's head. It didn't matter what she did or where she went, she heard the words over and over. "God only knows…"

She'd never given much credence to God. It was only right as she figured God didn't think that often about her, either. People God thought about had to have had better lives than she'd had, better lives than her children.

Right now, though, all Madeline could think about was God.

She needed someone, anyone, to know where Michael was. Even if it was only God.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [LJ Comm CaperLand](http://community.livejournal.com/caperland) before it died.


End file.
